Kindness
by Manapply
Summary: After receiving his Hogwarts letter, Remus marvels at the kindness shown to him.


Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling and I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Kindness

By: Severence

_Thump - thump. Thump - thump. The small boy's heart quickened with each beat. "Run! Home! Hurry!" Romulus yelled in between breathes. Lagging a ways behind Remus was unsure if he could make it. He and Romulus were playing in the forest when they heard a nearby piercing howl. Romulus reacted quickly by jumping to his feet and sprinting towards their house. Their mother had always told them never to go into the woods at night, but Remus had pleaded with Romulus to take him. His older brother was about to leave for Hogwarts and he wanted to spend one last night in the woods. _

_Bam! Remus tripped. The footsteps behind him stopped just as suddenly. He could hear a cold breathe in the darkness surrounding him. Quick, quiet footsteps approached him and Romulus swiftly pulled him to his feet. "Remus. We need to go," he said. "We'll stay together from here on." But the unexpected happened. In a matter of seconds Romulus was slung six feet into the silent air. Remus could hear his coughing. "Just run Remus." Remus stood hesitant for a few seconds, a few expensive seconds. He was not thrown, simply bitten, one small life altering bite._

Remus awoke and stretched. He hated dreaming. It was the only time that memory was allowed to replay in his mind. He preferred the happier times, the times where he couldn't guilt trip himself into feeling sorrow for his parents, himself, his life. How could happiness be ripped from him so quickly? How could the world be so cruel?

There was a light tap on the door. "Come in," Remus spoke.

"A letter came that I believe you should open," his father said. Remus couldn't understand how he was always so cheery, so pleasant, so optimistic after everything that had happened between them. It was as if his tranformations didn't bother his father, and that bothered Remus.

Remus knew that after his eleventh birthday the letter should come. He was never, however, ever to reconcile himself to how someone like himself could possibly be able to go to such a place as Hogwarts. He would transform. There was little way of controlling it. No potion. No quick fix. Nothing for him. He could not possibly go. Yet a letter had been sent with the Hogwarts seal.

"Shall we be going to Diagon Alley then?" His father said.

"But how?" Remus said quietly.

His father smirked. "Read the letter." As Remus read his father thought and remembered. His mind went back to a happier time his life. The moment he knew that he would marry Jessica, Remus's mother. They had snuck away for a treat from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade and had met a peddler on the road, who showed them a powerful prophecy, and so whatever went right or wrong in their lives from that point on, they knew their life had a purpose, a destiny. Anything that ever seemed to go wrong in their lives was put in place by a divine hand. That memory kept his father going during dark times like these after Romulus's death, and after Jessie's passing.

_Dear Remus J. Lupin,_

_I am Headmaster Alberforth Dumbledore. On behalf of our amazing staff I would like to congratulate you on your acceptance to Hogwarts School of Magic and Wizardry! It is a truly extraordinary day to be a wizard. Here you will be allowed to hone your skills and abilities. A grave darkness has settled over the land with the advent of Lord Voldemort. To ensure that no one joins his side we must train our wizards in the most succinct way as possible. _

_Regarding your condition, it matters not as we have prepared a safe way for your keeping during full moons. When you arrive, you will receive instruction as to where you are to go. It may take extra practice keeping up on your studies during those times. Do not let it worry you, all is well. We look forward to your arriving in two short weeks. _

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

"What?" he stumbled over his words, "What did you do?"

"He came to me. I … was going to request that special care be given to you, but he insisted before I could get it out. Dumbledore truly is an exceptional wizard. There is no one better than to be taught under him, especially at a time like this. You Know Who fears Dumbledore."

"I don't know what to say."

"Then you must accept it. There should be a list of items you will need included in the envelope."

"Yes, but how will we afford it."

"Your mother left you some spare change. She had a Hogwarts fund for you."

Remus marveled at the kindness and generosity that had been shown him by Alberforth Dumbledore. He went out of his way to allow him to attend. He felt like the most hideous child in the country. He being the one that caused the accident, and others being the ones who tried to make things right. How could he ever repay such favors?

* * *

AN: I wrote this a long time ago. I was planning on writing an entire story about Remus, but I'm going to start a longer story about Lily, Snape, and James. For now this is another one-shot. 


End file.
